Lanterns are used in elevator systems for a variety of reasons. For instance, lanterns may be used at elevator landings to indicate to a future passenger whether the elevator arriving at the elevator landing will go up or down. Furthermore, lanterns may illuminate or produce an audible signal that indicates to a passenger that an elevator car has arrived at the elevator landing. During the life of the elevator lantern, it will be appreciated that various components within the elevator lantern may require servicing, which may include repairing, upgrading, or periodically maintaining the various components within the lantern. In many existing systems, it may be challenging to reach the lantern and further to access the various parts within the lantern to service the lantern. In other instances, lanterns may only be installed in conjunction with a faceplate or wall plate, which may be large and cumbersome.
While a variety of lanterns have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.